


How to be a Heartbreaker

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Bad Luck, Broken Heart, Crying, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien learn of each others true identities, but it's more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fools

She sat by the bridge, her legs enclosed to her chest with her arms. Her eyes puffy and breath short, she began to unravel her transformation before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the bridge.

 _Great._ She thought trying to hide behind the shadow of the bridge. Today started out great, she finally had the courage and confidence to ask her crush, Adrien, out and tell him her feelings.. But.. “I’m sorry Marinette.. You’re a really great friend, I like you but.. There’s someone else that I fell for.. I’m so sorry.” Adrien exclaimed, a small frown of regret and pity was formed all while Marinette tried to say it was no problem without losing her voice.

She failed. She let out a smile “It’s okay, Adrien. I was a fool for trying to ask you..” She didn’t finish the sentence without tears filling the corners of her eyes. She ran after that.

“My lady? Where art thou?” A familiar voice snapped her out of her memory. A little giggle escaped the voice as it trailed around following its speaker. Ladybug locked her lips, voice caught in her throat. Salty tears formed in her eyes. She tried to be quiet. The voice came back this time with concern lingering within it.

“Ladybug? Where are you? Are you okay?..” It was Chat Noir. Ladybug tried to hide, she really did. She didn’t want her partner in crime-fighting see her like this. She clasped her hands to her mouth to stop her out of paced breathing and loud crying.

Oops.

She couldn’t stop it, the flood came and she arose from her hiding spot.  “Oh there you are Lady!” Chat Noir was happy to see her well, at least he supposed. Ladybug stood in front of Chat, shaking, face red and moist from her crying.

_Crying._

Chat never seen her like this, she was always happy, cheerful or annoyed of his puns. But never crying. “Ladybug are you okay?.. ”

“Of course I’m okay idiot!” Ladybug yelled with a crack in her voice. She couldn’t stop it anymore, Chat has been by her side in fighting Akumas but now she needed him to be there for her as a friend. She took a step forward, then a run and ran into Chat’s arms.

Of course Chat was confused and also delighted his lady made a move but this wasn’t something to smile about. He could sense her tension, her sniffing, her small whines as she cried. He hugged her. Ladybug stayed in her place within Chat as he rubbed her back and held her. She didn’t want to move. She let go after she felt like the floods of La Seine stopped. She backed up and sat on the bench, looking up at the violet night.

Chat sat besides her wanting to ask her what happened but, as irony had it, cat bit his tongue.

“I was such a fool.. ” she began. “I was such a fool to think he loved me back.” Chat’s ears perked with interest. “My lady?”

“It’s nothing ally-cat I’m fine..” She lied.

“You’re fine? Of course you’re not, you’re were just crying your heart out and if ‘he’ did that to you.. Ladybug something is bothering you.” Chat said trying to convince her to tell him.

Ladybug had lost with hope. Chat Noir can’t possibly know who exactly her crush was so she sighed and looked up to his face meeting his green eyes. She never really payed attention to his feature but something about his eyes made her stomach twist and turn.

“He.. His name is Adrien.. I-I asked him out.. I told him how I felt but he told me he was in love with someone else.. I-I.. I’m such a fool..” Ladybug’s lips quivered and she tried to repress the tears forming.

_Adrien._

She said his name. Chat’s heart skipped a beat. She could be meaning other Adriens right? Like he can’t be the only Adrien in all of Paris little lone of France.. Right? He decided to break his silence.

“.. Is his last name Agreste?..” Chat asked hoping it wasn’t. Ladybug was shocked, her body ache when she heard his last name. Her thoughts jumbled she replied.

“Yeah."


	2. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien you done fucked up

He lost it.

Now he was the one with their thoughts jumbled. Him?! He couldn’t think of what to say. He couldn’t even think! This is bad, really bad. Marinette was the only one who told him that afternoon. God, he felt so stupid. He groaned and slapped his forehead, tightening his eyes shut. _Maybe it was a dream._ He thought.

Wrong.

“I’m so sorry ladybug.. I’m so sorry Marinette..” Ladybug’s shock grew more. Her eyes stared at the black cat next to her. “What do you mean you’re sorry..? H-how so you know..?” She stopped before she finally realized. Her guilt turned to anger and sorrow turned to bitter.

“Y-you! You hurt me and now you decided to comfort me?” She pushed Chat off the bench making him yelp at the sudden move. “Do you think this is a joke?! Playing with my feelings?!”

Without thinking, Ladybug turned back into her civilian form, Marinette. Her face as flushed as it was from the earlier crying. Chat Noir ached and got up quickly to put his hands up in defense. “W-whoa whoa! Wait Marinette!” He leaped backwards putting some distance between them before he took off his ring, his transformation coming off with it.

Marinette stood, her anger, rising like smoke. She didn’t even care at this point that they basically revealed their true identities. She walked over to him, arm extended ready to slap the street cat. He could basically hear Plagg chuckling at him.

_You’re such a dumb cat._

Adrien put his arms down in guilt. _I deserve this.._ He closed his eyes, prepared for the hit that never came. He opened an eye to see Marinette crying again, her arm shaking. Her legs gave out and she’ll fell to her knees on the cobblestone road.

“I’m so stupid! H-how did I not see the similarities between you two! I’m so stupid.. So very stupid.” Her heart ached. “I’m so stupid for falling for you!”

It just came out and it hit Adrien like a hurricane. He didn’t know if it was her sadness talking or if she meant it for real. All he knows is that he hurt her. He hurt the only one he loved.

Hurt.

Adrien froze. This was his fault. He did something he never wanted to do. He inhaled before realizing he had to fix what he broke. In this case her heart.

He came to her level and brushed her hair from her face. “Marinette I’m so sorry.. I’m the stupid one here.” He began. “I should of realized you were Ladybug all along. I should of.. Should of..”

His voice trailed off, his eyes growing warm and his breath getting caught in his throat. He lunged forward and held Marinette. His voice cracking. “I’m so sorry.. I-I was so blind I should of known.. I should of known the girl I loved was my friend.. I’m so sorry..” He rested his head at the crook of her neck. Her skin shivered from his warm touch.

Their hearts beating almost in unison, she didn’t move. She didn’t know what to think, what to do. Her mind was somewhere else. Adrien’s grip became tighter while his body started to shake.

“I really am bad luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likewise, story is originally on my tumblr. So is chapter 3 which I will post here later this evening if I have the chance. Follow my tumblr for other short stories and such.


	3. To Late To Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward

The rest of the night was awkward at least, after Adrien held her for a good amount of time, Marinette pulled away and began to leave without a word leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts amongst.

The next day wasn’t good either, Marinette got there early to avoid seeing Adrien at the front of the school. However, when he entered the class room his green eyes met her blue ones and they both felt as if they been stabbed.

He tried many times that day to talk to her, but it was like a game of tag. Every time he entered within 10 feet of Marinette, she’ll walk away.

 _I don’t think she’s okay with how you played her, Loverboy. Better wait until she feels better._ Plagg said sounding almost serious.

“Yeah, but.. Ugh Plagg I really messed up. I need to apologize. I really do.. It’s just..” Plagg cut him off.

_You’re afraid Marinette will leave you alone just like your dad. Leave you alone with no one to love or love you._

Adrien couldn’t deny it. Even before fencing class started, he could feel a oncoming headache and quickly left school early, his thoughts still swirling.

He stared outside the car’s window, looking at the passing Parisian architecture. Plagg noticed his quietness. Adrien was a quiet kid already but this was just too much. _Maybe do something to sweep her off her feet? Invite her to dinner? I don’t know kid, I don’t like seeing you down._ Adrien grumbled to himself.

“Off her feet, you say?”


	4. Pain & Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to heal

Do something you idiot, do something.

But what could he do? Apologize is the only thing that came into his mind. _But I tried that already.._ Adrien groaned. The white car came to a halt in front of his home, well, not really a home. More like a empty burden of lonely regret and pity.

Adrien exited the car and up to the front door he went. He entered, exchange a small hello with Natalie then to his room to burn away his guilt. He threw his book bag onto the cleanly made bed, forgetting Plagg was asleep within it, causing the Kwami to wake with annoyance.

_Watch out kid, you almost gave me a concussion!_

“I’m sorry Plagg, I’m just.. Really beat up about last night.. Even today I felt like my stomach was filled with stone and my heart was being burned every time me and Marinette exchanged glances..” Adrien winced, holding his stomach as it twist and turned. “How do I fix this..? How do I fix this, Plagg?!” His voice cracked and so did he. The flood began and his guilt poisoning him like prey.

Plagg sighed as he floated to his partner, giving a small pat on his head.

_Don’t worry, Adrien.. It’s going to be okay.._

* * *

 

The rest of the school day made the tension Marinette felt lighter. Still the memories of last night dancing in her mind, playing her emotions like a fiddle.

“Mari..”

Alya snapped her friend out of her trance. Marinette turned to her, providing a small yet forced smile. It didn’t fool Alya one bit.

“Marinette, are you okay..?”

She opened her mouth to reply but Alya cut her off.

“Of course you’re not. You’ve been on edge since Adrien walked through the door this morning. Hell, he’s not even here now but you still look stressed. Did he do something to you?” The concern in her voice was followed by anger and bitterness.

“No he didn’t do anything.” She lied again. _He broke me._ Marinette stuttered a few more before reassuring Alya with lies that she was alright. The bell sounded for the end of class that afternoon. Marinette waved to Alya and proceeded home.

She didn’t make small talk with her parents, not even Tikki as she entered her room. Pain stretched across her face.

_Marinette you need to talk to him._

“Why.”

_To make amends._

Marinette grew goosebumps on her arms, shivers down her spine as she thinks of talking to him. Her hand reaching towards her earrings, pulling, tugging them off as if they were tainted by the devil himself.

“Since when did my luck run out?! I don’t want these anymore..” She released them. “I don’t feel lucky anymore.”

Tikki felt a pang at her own heart. Her friend was showing emotions, true emotions she never shown before. It was depress, it was loss, it was loneliness, it was anger, disapproval, aching, regret, guilt. It was eating her alive.

Being a hero, she earned her fair share of cuts and bruises, even some gashes and broken bones. But this was a new pain. This pain was attacking her heart. She muttered to herself.

“Why did I fall in love.” Her voice trailed off, sobbing taking over. “I-I trusted him.. Why did he hurt me..?” Tikki shook her head.

_He would never!_

_It’s just a misunderstanding.. A small mistake we can fix!_ Marinette looked at her friend with pleading eyes, as to say “help me.”

 _Marinette.. You need to calm down.. You really really need to calm yourself._  

The red Kwami tried to comfort her partner, hugging her cheek as Marinette sobbed. Tikki knew all to well what this kind emotion does to Ladybugs. It ate them, made them into things that were uncontrollable. Unstoppable. The love in them drained and used for another’s manipulation.

Akumas.


	5. Sixth Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feel you get when shits about to go down

The words flew out of her mouth so lightly as if she’s said it times before.

_Go ahead, break me more, I’m already damaged enough.._

Adrien woke to a sour taste in his mouth. Face still damp from the earlier outburst. His body aching from the weird position he was in, back against the door, his neck stretched up and legs entangled with one another. Either it was his body that was hurting or all the guilt he felt weighing his shoulders.

He arose from his spot on the ground. It was dark, shadows from his shelves and couch illuminating from the moonlight that peeked it’s way into the cold room.

9:30pm.

What a terrible time to wake up. Adrien groaned and huffed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I should be at patrol right now.” He winced. He was just adding fuel to the flame. First he breaks Marinette’s heart, now he’s missing patrol. He knows for a fact Ladybug -Marinette- wouldn’t miss patrol just because of heartache. She was stronger than that. “La vache..” Adrien hissed under his breath.

 _Should I even bother?_ He glanced at his partner sound asleep on the bed, little snores escaping the tiny body. Adrien was able to let a small smile form on his face as he went over to the large windows of his room.

He loved Plagg, he really did, he was used to the bad luck but what happened the night before was some of his worse yet.

He looked on, compared to his room, the city was beaming with light and vibrancy. Warmth. He didn’t really enjoy his home but damn wasn’t the view great?

Then, something black flew across his view, and it brought chills down his back. It was a moth, a huge one. It wasn’t that it was insect that made him almost die from shock, but it was that it landed on the glass as if it was staring at him. There he saw the colors more closely. It was black, with red spots splattered on the edges.

Something in him snapped and he felt electricity run through him in fear.

 _No_.

Plagg woke to a bright light and him engulfed into a ring.

* * *

 

Marinette remained silent throughout the rest of the evening, the voices in her head whispering misfortune.

She left her room a while after her own outburst. She felt like she was suffocating in there and her face showed it. Puffy eyes, skin pale and the gleam in her eyes disappearing slowly. Her parents took notice, of course they did, but whenever they asked, Marinette will brush it off and wave her hand.

“It’s okay, I’m just tired.”

It wasn’t a total lie, she was tired, but she wasn’t okay. She really wasn’t. She skipped dinner, something she rarely does, and proceeded upstairs to her room.

Her hand hovering over the knob until she heard voices coming through the door.

_I-I know this is sudden but please. Please go. Marinette doesn’t feel well at the moment._

_That’s the thing! What if it accumulates further?! Aren’t you worried?!_

_It won’t happen. I’m telling you._

_Why? Why am I the only one worried for her? Can’t you help?! You’re her Kwami for hell’s sake!_

She knew it was time to enter. Opening the door, she froze. A black wearing figure standing before her partner, face flustered with rage and regret. They were bickering, almost spatting venom but stopped when her soft voice pulled them out of the craze.

“Chat?”

He was the first towards her, just like at school; she moved from his way, making him walk past. His ears drooped as if they were real.

“I’m sorry.. Marinette.. But-”

“Go.”

She said it so clearly, no stutter, no sigh before she spoke. He felt small, but he understood. _God_ , he hated that he understood. He backed up, hands trembling, he looked over and gave a final look towards Tikki then left out the window he came.

The room felt heavier when he left, Marinette wondered if it was just her or it had something to do with him. She didn’t want to admit to them.

“What were.. You guys talking about?”

Tikki looked over at her giving a small sigh and giving it her all to smile brightly.

_Don’t worry about it. Everything’s fine..He just wanted to check on you._

Marinette felt punches and stabs at her heart. She felt so cold.

So cold.

* * *

 

Chat stood across the empty street, stretching his legs across the sidewalk before he sat down.

 _What’s the plan kid?_ Plagg cooed through his mind.

Chat smiled, something he hadn’t done then past few days. Quickly, he turned off his transformation, leaving him in his civilian form, Adrien.

“Well, I want to apologize, I want to fix things and.. I want to make sure it doesn’t happen.” He began walking towards the bakery’s door, ringing the bell as he entered.

“Hello! Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery!” A short haired woman stood behind the counter. Blue eyes, dark hair, definitely Marinette’s mother.

Adrien manage a sly smile before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh, I was wondering if I could talk with Marinette.. I’m her.. Friend, Adrien.” Adrien felt bitter as he said “friend”, he felt he was lying in cold blood.

The woman gave a warm smile, a smile he forgotten so long ago, it felt nostalgic. She motioned her hand to follow her and they went up the stairs of the bakery, entering a small home.

Smell of lavender and bread danced in the air and it was flattering. She pointed up the stairs to a white door, exclaiming Marinette was there. Then quickly left to watch over the bakery.

 _You sure about this? She blew you off earlier._ Plagg hissed, hesitation leaking their way into his speech.

“I was _Chat_ earlier.. This time I’ll talk to her as Adrien.. I’m.. Just really worried about this. My instinct is never wrong and I’m scared.. Terrified even..” Before he knew it he was already at her door, hand trembling like before.

 _Calm yourself._ Plagg reassured.

Adrien let a breath go and moved his hand and knocked.

“Yes?”

Her voice was silk and it made Adrien turn to stone.

“It’s me.. I need to.. I really need to talk to you. I-I..” He felt heavy, his lips trembling. “I’m worried for you.” His forehead found her door and he placed it there, closing his eyes as they began to warm.

“Somethings going to happen. I want to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my tumblr blog, I moved it to AO3 because I wanted a more organized way of updating this!


End file.
